<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because I'm In Love With You by Harper44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536416">Because I'm In Love With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44'>Harper44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Link, Alpha/Omega, Anal, College AU, M/M, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, omega rhett, presenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone makes predictions, of course, and yeah, it’s usually based on size and sometimes gender, but you can’t really know what someone’s second gender is until they present. Rhett and Link haven’t talked about it much, which causes a few issues when they go to college.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So This Is What It's Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone makes predictions, of course, and yeah, it’s usually based on size and sometimes gender, but you can’t really know what someone’s second gender is until they present. Rhett and Link haven’t talked about it much. Late into the night at sleepovers they’ve discussed it before, and just like most boys, they’d both love to be alphas, but their general consensus is that they’re more likely to be betas since that’s more prevalent in both of their family ancestry. </p><p>The underlying apprehension of it tails them as they move into their college dorm together. A few of the people on their floor have already presented and they talk to them some in the first few weeks. For Link, the anxiety of college takes over and he doesn't worry about it much. He and Rhett go to some parties and things, but they mostly keep their heads down and get their work done, occasionally taking time to goof off with each other. </p><p>The credits roll on a movie they’re watching. Link’s half asleep, but he’s woken by his best friend’s quiet but serious, “Hey, Link.”</p><p>“Hm?” he hums, sitting up straighter and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>Rhett leans back to put some space between them and looks everywhere except Link’s eyes. “We can still be friends no matter how we present, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, bo,” Link says, voice gravelly from exhaustion, “I don’t see why not. It’s not like it’ll take over our lives, it’s just instinctual urges.” </p><p>Rhett nods, thinking. “What if we’re both alphas?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Link says, gathering up some trash from the floor. “I mean, alphas gotta work together every day in the real world. It might be rocky at first, but I think we’ll be fine. We’ve known each other a long time. Besides, I don’t think that’ll happen. I’m pretty sure I’m a beta.” </p><p>“You can’t know that,” Rhett says. Link just shrugs, getting up to throw some stuff away. Rhett remains in the same spot on the couch, still thinking.</p><p>“Don’t think too hard, you’ll break something. You think you’re close to presenting, Rhett? That why you’re askin’? Can you feel it or something?” Link asks, turning off the laptop.</p><p>Rhett shakes his head, “I don’t know. Just don’t wanna lose you because of some dumb primal thing. What if… one of us is an alpha and the other is an omega?”</p><p>Link pulls his shirt off as he thinks about that and finds Rhett staring at him once his view is unobstructed. He shrugs again, “I don’t know, just live our lives, I guess. Honestly, I don’t think the scent thing is as bad as people say.” </p><p>--------------------</p><p>When Link wakes up, saying he has morning wood would be an understatement. His whole body throbs with arousal so urgent that he can’t breath. And when he does breathe, his nostrils are filled with the most amazing scent he’s ever smelled. He groans as he sits up, body aching with want. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he puts on his glasses, he expects something to be different about the room, but nothing changes. He reaches for his water bottle and gulps down half of it, hoping hydration will clear his mind a little. As he sits in his bunk trying to think through the fog filling his brain, he revels in the scent that he’s smelling. For several minutes all he can think about is how fantastic it is, but slowly he starts to realize what it smells like. </p><p>Unmistakably, it smells like Rhett. He’s been around Rhett all his life and he’s always taken comfort in the way he smells, but right now it’s that scent times one-hundred and it makes him dizzy as he climbs down the ladder. The second he lays eyes on his best friend in the bottom bunk, he grabs the bedpost to stop himself from doing something stupid. It’s like the scent gets even stronger and his arousal spikes. Poor, innocent Rhett is still asleep lying on his stomach, hips rutting gently into the bed and soft sighs coming from his lips. </p><p>Link squeezes his eyes shut, trying to gain some kind of control. Surrounded by Rhett’s scent like this, all his brain wants him to do is rip the sheets off his friend and stick his dick in whatever he finds underneath. Vaguely, Link understands that this can only mean one thing. Rhett is an omega. Almost with some sense of fear, he reaches down to his boxers and pulls the waistband away from his skin, looking down at himself and wondering if he can recognize a knot if he sees one. He finds that he can. So, he’s an alpha. And if he doesn’t wake Rhett as soon as possible, he doesn’t know what is going to happen. </p><p>Not trusting himself enough to touch Rhett, he forcefully jostles the bunkbed and shouts, “Rhett! Wake up!” He shakes the bed again, “Oh god, please wake up.”</p><p>Drawing in a long breath, Rhett rolls over and his eyes open slowly, reaching his arms above his head, his back arches as he stretches. His hair is a mess and he’s shirtless, nipples perking up in the cool air of the room. “Shit,” Link groans, shutting his eyes to the sight, unable to stop himself from reaching down to grab his cock through his boxers. </p><p>“Oh, fuck, Link what-” Rhett says as it hits him, curling up on his side, “I feel bad, like, really bad.” </p><p>“It’s called heat, dumbass. You’re presenting and your scent made me do it too. Get dressed, we gotta do something,” Link says, Rhett needing help giving him some clarity. </p><p>Rhett practically whimpers when Link shakes the bed again, tightening his arm around his knees. Unintentionally, a growl leaves Link’s throat in response to the sound and Rhett’s eyes snap up to him. “Are you…?” Rhett questions. </p><p>“Yes, Rhett, I’m an alpha. The scent thing is way worse than I thought it was gonna be, you smell so fucking good right now. Just, please, I know you feel bad, but I need you to get up and dressed. There’s birth control and suppressors ‘n shit, right? If we don’t get this toned down right now, I’m not gonna be able to control myself,” Link says, turning away to pull on jeans. When he turns back to look at Rhett who hasn't said anything, the boy’s eyes are glued to his crotch where his bulge presses insistently against the fly of his pants. “No, Rhett.”</p><p>“Bet we’d both feel better if you just-”</p><p>“No. You aren’t thinking straight. Get up,” Link insists, trying not to let his brain entertain Rhett’s suggestion.</p><p>Rhett meets his eyes, pupils blown wide, “Make me.” </p><p>Again, a growl pushes its way out of Link’s chest without permission. “This isn’t safe, Rhett. I can’t touch you. Get out of bed, we can go to the nearest pharmacy and get you back in your right mind.” </p><p>“Come on, Link,” Rhett says, turning to his back so Link can clearly see his arousal tenting the sheets, “I trust you. We’ve known each other a long time. Please, bo, it really hurts. Please, if you just fuck me I’ll feel better. ”</p><p>Link lunges forward and for a moment, Rhett thinks he’s won, but instead Link grabs his shoulder and forces him to sit up, instincts truly taking over now. “I don’t think you want that, Rhett.” He grabs a shirt and pulls it over Rhett’s head while the taller boy reaches for his hips. Taking Rhett’s jaw in hand, Link turns his head and makes him meet his eyes. “Until we get this sorted, I am your alpha, omega. At least for today. We’re going to the pharmacy and hopefully whatever medicine we find can get you back in your right mind by the end of the day.” Immediately, Rhett relaxes and quits struggling. He nods in Link’s grip and finishes putting his shirt on after he lets go. </p><p>Finally dressed, Rhett follows Link out of their room. The first guy they pass is a beta who practically cowers against the wall as Link stalks down the hall, Rhett following like a scolded puppy, which he basically is. On the stairs, they pass two guys who they know to be alphas. The first breathes in sharply as Rhett passes, but otherwise does nothing. The second guy holds open the door for them at the bottom of the stairs and mutters an “Oh, fuck,” as Rhett passes, causing the taller boy to turn back toward him. Link growls on purpose for the first time, fingers wrapping around Rhett’s arm and pulling him along. </p><p>They drive to the pharmacy in silence, Rhett’s legs jogging relentlessly and face in his hands. “Link, it really hurts, like my whole lower half,” he whimpers. </p><p>Link glances over at him at a red light, “We’re gonna get medicine to fix it. You’re gonna be okay, I’m sure the first one is the worst to get through.” Rhett nods, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. Wordlessly, Link reaches over and takes his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>They hold hands in the store too because it seems to keep them both grounded. They find something that’s supposed to suppress omegas’ heat and they grab some regular pain meds and a bunch of Rhett’s comfort foods. Link grabs suppressors for his rutting too. Walking up to the checkout, Link also grabs some nose plugs. </p><p>“What do we need those for?” Rhett asks. </p><p>“I need to plug my nose. Your scent is making it so I can’t think straight,” Link says, offering a tired smile to the cashier. </p><p>Back in the car, Link plugs his nose and Rhett takes the suppressor, chasing it with some advil. He quickly falls asleep and Link takes a deep breath through his mouth. It’s still strong, but now he feels less like he’s going crazy. Heads still turn as they walk back into the dorm, but at least Rhett’s scent is starting to lessen and Link doesn’t have angry alpha signals coming off of him in waves. Link gets Rhett settled back in bed with everything from the drug store. </p><p>“How you feeling?” he asks.</p><p>“Better,” Rhett says, opening a bag of chips.</p><p>“Will you be okay by yourself for a while? I think I’m gonna take a walk and call my mom,” Link says, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Yeah, I should call my dad,” Rhett says before he downs half a bottle of gatorade. Link nods and turns to leave. “Hey, Link?” He stops up short. “Thank you for helping me. Sorry if I said or did anything crazy right after I woke up, I wasn’t in my right mind.” </p><p>“You didn’t say anything crazy,” Link lies, unsure how much Rhett remembers, “I’ll be back in a few hours.” </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Hey, mom, it’s Link,” the boy says into the phone as he walks aimlessly around campus, breathing in lungfuls of unscented air. </p><p>“Hey baby, it’s nice to hear from you,” his mom says. “I like it when you call without a problem, but is something wrong?”</p><p>Link sighs, trying to figure out how he wants to word it. “I’ll try to call for no reason next time, mama. But… today it's’ kind of complicated. First, I presented today. I’m an alpha.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful! You should call and let your dad know too. I’m so happy that you finally know, Link. But that shouldn’t be that complicated. Did Rhett present too? Is he, well, I can see problems with him being anything. Is he an alpha? I could see you boys having some problems with that, but it’ll be okay, I promise. If he’s disappointed because he’s a beta, don’t worry about it too much. Especially in today’s society, it doesn’t matter that much. Your friendship shouldn’t have to change,” his mom assures him.</p><p>“Wanna take one more guess?” Link asks with a sigh. </p><p>“He’s an omega?” His mom pauses, likely thinking back to her first heat and the way the alphas around her reacted. Link has only heard her story once, but there are plenty of stories out there about how wrong that can go. “I can see how that’s complicated. Did something happen, Link?” Her voice is without accusation, but Link knows what she’s wondering. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything, mama,” Link assures her, “Once I realized what was going on, I got him to the drug store. We got some suppressors and he’s doing better now.”</p><p>“He’s lucky to have you, Link,” his mom says.</p><p>“I guess,” Link says, kicking a rock, “Mom, man this feels weird to say to you, but I’m so conflicted. He asked me to, you know, take care of… the issue... right after he woke up. I don’t know what he remembers. It’s hard to tell what’s him and what’s the heat.” </p><p>His mom chuckles, “He remembers what he said, Link. Heat blindness is a myth, baby. You can call him on it if that’s what you want or you can let him play dumb. I’m proud of you because I know it must have been really hard to deny him since y’all are so close and you were smelling an omega in heat for the first time, especially an omega that you already love very much. His daddy will probably tell him, but he does need to see his doctor. You boys communicate and be smart. As overpowering as the instincts can be, you are capable of controlling them like you did today. You should probably avoid being in the same room with him while he’s in heat and unmedicated, though. I’m proud of you, Link, and I love you.” </p><p>“Love you too, mama.” After that, Link gives his dad a quick call to tell him the news, electing not to mention Rhett at all. Emotionally exhausted, he heads to the dining hall for food. Ravenous, he collapses into a booth and chows down. </p><p>“Damn, dude,” his friend Mike says, taking the seat opposite, “That’s a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says around a bite of pizza as he watches Mike’s smile disappear. </p><p>“You presented today, alpha,” Mike says, still concentrating on filtering out the food scents. “Why do I smell an omega’s heat too? You get lucky that quick?” Mike asks, glancing around to see if there’s an omega nearby to blame for it. </p><p>Link shakes his head, “Nah. Rhett presented today too.” A smirk starts to form on Mike’s face and Link rushes to say, “We didn’t do that. We just live in the same room, dummy, it’s inevitable that you can detect his scent on me.” </p><p>Mike rolls his eyes, “Sure it didn’t happen today, but I’m a beta and his scent on you is getting me hot. It’s only a matter of time, dude. No way you can live in there with him and not give in eventually, even if he does take suppressors. Scent’s never totally gone.” </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Link says, emotions a lot stronger than he’s used to rising up his throat. </p><p>Raising his hands in surrender, Mike says, “Okay, sorry. Lower your hackles.” Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Link gathers his plates and deposits them on the conveyor belt. Then, he gets a to-go box and fills it for Rhett. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>Opening the door to their room, Rhett’s scent hits him like a truck. “Fuck,” he groans under his breath, shutting the door and approaching Rhett’s bunk. His friend has basically made himself a nest of blankets, snacks, and trash. Link sets the food on the bedside table and picks wrappers and bottles out of Rhett’s bed to throw away. He gathers the remaining snacks and puts them on the table too before sitting on the edge of the bed and asking, “How you feeling now, bo?” </p><p>Rhett sighs, “Hurts less now and I’m less aroused than earlier, but I’ve never been this horny in my entire life.” He sits up to lean against the headboard, “And, there’s stuff coming out my ass.”</p><p>Link makes a face, “TMI, dude.” </p><p>Shrugging, Rhett says, “You asked. My dad said it’ll last three or four days and the first day is the worst. I gotta schedule a doctor’s appointment too.”</p><p>Pulling his legs up, Link sits cross-legged on the bed. “My mom said we have to talk. Got enough energy for that right now?”</p><p>Rhett grabs a bag of skittles and rips it open, “Sure.” </p><p>“First of all, are you still comfortable living with me?”</p><p>Looking at him like he’s crazy, Rhett immediately says, “Of course. I trust you, man.” </p><p>“Bearing in mind a lot of people will think we’re… mating?”</p><p>This time, Rhett studies him for a moment before saying, “Yeah, I’m still okay with it.” </p><p>Link holds out a hand and Rhett pours some skittles into his palm, “I still view us as equals in our friendship and I want you to tell me if I’m ever talking down to you.” Rhett nods. “On that note, though, I know I told you I was your alpha earlier and I probably shouldn’t have said that. I know it causes an almost involuntary response, especially when you’re in heat and my scent is strong. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay, I know you had to, bo,” Rhett says, nudging his knee with his foot through the blankets. </p><p>“And if we’re gonna keep living together, you have to be on suppressors,” Link says, tossing his last skittle into his mouth, “I’ve never used as much self control in my life as I did today.” </p><p>Rhett chuckles, “Agreed. I’d be on ‘em even if I was living alone, this morning was torture.” </p><p>“We gonna talk about who had it worse?”</p><p>“I was in so much pain!” Rhett exclaims, throwing the wadded up skittles wrapper at him. </p><p>“You begged me to fuck you!” Link counters. An embarrassed moan gets stuck in Rhett’s throat and he covers his face with his hands. Link laughs and grabs his wrist to pull one of his hands away, “And I came really close to obliging. How much did you mean it?”</p><p>Rhett sighs and rubs his eyes, “It’s like a flame is being held to your skin and you’re screaming at someone to blow it out. When you were standing there not doing anything, it felt like you were making the burn worse because your scent was so strong. I probably would have begged anyone to fuck me in that moment.” </p><p>“Ok, okay,” Link says, letting go of his wrist. </p><p>“But thank you for taking care of me,” Rhett says in a small voice, looking down at his lap, “I don’t know if it was alpha instincts or best friend instincts, but you did exactly what I needed. Something bad could have happened if I was alone or with someone else.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” They stare at each other for a moment before Link gets up and gathers his shower stuff. Shampooing his hair, he mulls over their conversation. The words ‘I probably would have begged anyone to fuck me’ echo around in his mind, making him simultaneously angry and aroused. He’s practically been hard all day, so when he finally reaches down to touch his dick, the moan that’s forced from his throat is obscene. One hand around his cock and forearm braced against the shower wall, he frantically jacks off, arousal that’s been building all day finally exploding in an orgasm that takes his breath away. Living with an omega who isn’t his mate is not going to be easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What We Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rhett,” Link groans loudly, rolling over to chuck a pillow down at his roommate and groaning again when his hardness gets pressed into the mattress by his movements. It’s the beginning of their sophomore year of college and their dynamic has long since been resettled. Rhett is on suppressors and per his doctor, he increases his dosage around his heat since he’s living platonically with an alpha. Sometimes he forgets to do that and Link wakes up hard after dreaming sexual fantasies about his best friend. He likes to pretend that it never happens other times. “Take your meds, bo,” Link says, “Your scent is so strong I’m gonna puke.”</p>
<p>“I know it smells good to you, buddyroll. You’re more likely to bust a nut than you are to puke,” Rhett grumbles, getting out of bed to find his meds. </p>
<p>They drag themselves through classes that day and Link proposes they go to the movies to kick off the weekend. Popcorn and drinks secured, the boys pick good seats. Just before the lights go down, a man squeezes past people to get to the seat beside Rhett. “This seat taken?” He asks. Rhett shakes his head, so he sits. “Damn, you smell nice,” he says, flashing a flirtatious grin. Link snarls louder than he means to and Rhett shoots him a glare. “Oh, sorry man, didn’t know he was yours,” the guy mumbles, angling his body away from the pair as the movie starts. </p>
<p>On the way home they talk about the movie, but Rhett gets more serious once they’re back in their room. “Hey, man, you can’t do that… thing.” He stays standing, using his height to his advantage. Link tries not to take advantage of it, but Rhett is a lot more likely to submit or forfeit an argument when he’s in heat and that likelihood only grows when he assumes any kind of submissive posture. </p>
<p>“What thing?” Link asks, dropping his keys on his desk. </p>
<p>“That thing where you… sort of assert dominance when someone approaches me. You can’t do that, we aren’t together,” Rhett says, shoulders hunched in. </p>
<p>“So you wanted to flirt with that guy?” Link asks, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Rhett rolls his eyes, “No, my point is I could have told him no myself. The helpless omega stereotype isn’t a thing anymore.” </p>
<p>Link stares him down, contemplating making more of an argument out of this, but ultimately he just says, “Fine,” and grabs his laptop, climbing up to his bed. </p>
<p>A couple of hours later, Rhett is tossing and turning, little moans and grunts floating up to Link. “You good, bo?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Pain meds aren’t working,” Rhett complains. </p>
<p>“Want something to eat?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Need something to drink?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Wanna watch a show to distract?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Link leans off his bed and hangs his head over the side so he can see Rhett, curled up under his blankets in the fetal position. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>“To get fucked,” Rhett says, “Or maybe fingered.”</p>
<p>“I can leave,” Link offers.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can do for you other than that?” Link asks, tone warning Rhett that it’s his last offer. </p>
<p>“Would you… uh, could you…” Rhett stutters, “You think you could cuddle with me?”</p>
<p>Link considers that request carefully. Rhett has never asked it before, but Link suspects it’s something he’s been wanting to ask for a while. He thinks about how nice it would be to be wrapped up in Rhett’s scent like that and then he thinks about how quickly he’ll get hard. Climbing down, he stands in front of the lump that is Rhett, green eyes peeking out from under the blanket. “I’ll probably get hard,” Link warns, resting a knee on the edge of the mattress. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do it,” Rhett says quietly. </p>
<p>Link shakes his head and Rhett opens up his blankets. Crawling into the warmth, Link says, “You need me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Rhett sighs, tucking his face into Link’s neck as he gets situated. It’s actually kind of nice at first. They used to sleep in the same bed sometimes when they were younger and they are no strangers to wrestling each other. But on the other hand, this is much different. Every breath in is full of Rhett’s scent, forcing Link to smell it more strongly than he has since that first time they woke up and Rhett was in heat. It slowly starts to drive him crazy. Link knows he must be feeling it too, but the suppressors tend to make him more cuddly and sleepy in order to take away his horniness. Rhett’s breathing evens out as he falls asleep, but Link is as far as possible from sleep right now. </p>
<p>Rhett shifts, jostling them both, and Link accidentally moans, nearly biting straight through his tongue. “Link?” Rhett questions sleepily, leaning back to squint at him. </p>
<p>“Shh, go back to sleep, bo,” Link says and then holds his breath until Rhett settles down again. Carefully, he slips out of bed and retreats to his own bunk on shaky legs, grabbing his pillow and squeezing it half to death. He shoves his face into it and says, “Fuck.” Before he knows it, he’s fallen asleep too, still wrapped in Rhett’s scent. </p>
<p>In the early hours of the morning, Link wakes up again. He blinks into the dark, wondering what could have woken him, when he hears a muffled moan from the bed below, and it isn’t a moan of discomfort. Straining his ears, a sound that goes straight to his cock soon reaches him. Rhett’s fingering himself a few feet away and Link just might combust. </p>
<p>Slowly, he turns to his stomach, trying not to jostle the bed as he does it. Rhett’s louder breathy moan is what gets him rutting into the mattress, biting his pillow to stay silent. He only allows himself minimal friction, having in mind that he’ll jack off for real once Rhett is back asleep. He knows he won’t be falling asleep now like he usually does in this situation, but he also can’t get down, so he thrusts into the mattress and listens to the wet sounds of Rhett’s fingers. </p>
<p>Quickly, his imagination runs away from him and in his mind, it’s his dick impaling Rhett instead. Both of them know that they’ve thought about each other like that, but they don’t really talk about it. For a long time, Link just blamed it on their primal urges and nothing more, but recently he hasn’t been so sure. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Rhett whines and Link whimpers into his pillow. With all the tension in his body, he starts to think he might strain something before the end of this. He hears Rhett’s fingers speed up, his scent so thick in the air, Link might suffocate. “Oh, Link-” Rhett moans, barely audible but unmistakable as he orgasms. </p>
<p>Link nearly chokes when he hears that, cumming in his boxers and panting like he just ran a mile, no longer with the faculties to worry about Rhett hearing him. The bunk below him is silent as Link catches his breath and he faintly wonders what might happen next. Nothing does. Rhett seems to stay still for a long time, finally moving around as Link drifts off to sleep. </p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>A week later, Rhett insists that they go to lunch on a Saturday, even insisting that he pay for it. At first Link thinks it’s weird, but he’s nearly forgotten by the time their food is gone. </p>
<p>“Link, I’ve done some research,” Rhett says.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Link says, dropping the wadded up straw wrapper he was messing with onto the table. </p>
<p>“Everything I’ve read says you should have moved out or… helped... me in my heat by now. But you haven’t. And on top of that, neither of us have been dating either. I don’t really know what I’m asking. You could have moved out and we would have stayed friends, we didn’t have to room together. I guess I’m wondering, why are you still here? Have I not driven you insane?” Rhett stares at him helplessly, unsure of what kind of answer he’s going to get.</p>
<p>
  <i>Because I’m in love with you<i>, Link thinks, clear as day, wondering whether he can be brave enough to say it. Rhett’s right. Neither of them have dated since they presented, which is completely out of the ordinary. But Link has gotten a few comments from people about having an omega's scent on him and Rhett has suggested that he’s gotten similar remarks. They’ve been intertwined since first grade, growing and learning together, it would only make sense that they would eventually mate, since one of them is an alpha and the other an omega. </i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He knows he’s been protective of Rhett too, caring for him when he’s in heat and scaring off creeps who approach him when his scent is strong. They’ve practically done everything except sex and Link is left wondering how he’s been so blind to it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He clears his throat and opens his mouth, but then their waiter starts approaching and Link shoots him a withering glare, making him turn right around and Rhett chuckles. His attention returns to Rhett, gaze immediately softening, “Because I’m in love with you.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m in love with you too,” Rhett says quietly after a moment, smiling across the table at Link. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The same way they walked out of the drug store over a year ago now, they walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. It seems so simple, like they both knew this was going to happen all along. A small part of Link wishes they’d figured it out a lot sooner so he didn’t have to go through all those agonizing heats unable to touch Rhett, but he’s thankful to have it now. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Somehow, they manage to start slow. Rhett stays on the suppressors and they go on a few real dates. Kissing becomes natural quickly, except they still stay apart physically during Rhett’s heats. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>--------------------</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Link!” Rhett says excitedly, dropping his backpack as he enters their room, “I have a proposition.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link scoots back in his desk chair and turns around to straddle it backwards, “I’m all ears, long as you gimme a kiss first.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rhett leans down for one and then pulls up his own chair. “My next heat falls over this weekend. If you’re ready, I was thinking I might not take my meds this time and we could… actually be together.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link’s ears turn bright red and he smirks, “I am very much on board. Sure you’re ready? I’ve waited this long, I’m okay to wait longer.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Positive,” Rhett says, leaning forward to kiss him again, “We’ve been best friends our whole lives and dating for four months now. One more thing, though.” Link nods for him to go on. “I want you to mark me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, shit, really?” Link breathes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, really,” Rhett says, “I even talked to my parents about it. My dad says omegas can often tell when they’ve found their ideal mate and to trust my instincts. You’re it, bo.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link reaches forward and cups his face in his hands, “You’re it for me too.” He pulls him into a longer kiss this time. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>--------------------</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, damn,” Link says as he jumps down from his bunk that next Thursday morning.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” Rhett asks groggily. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your scent is already as strong as it is at its worst when you’re taking your meds. Man, I could have been suffering much more,” Link says as he pulls on clothes for class. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait until you find out what you’ve been missing, alpha,” Rhett says with a smirk.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck,” Link groans, shooting him a glare, “Shut up. Don’t call me that. Right now, at least. Maybe later.” Rhett just laughs as he shoves his books into his bag. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“See you later. Love ya, Link,” Rhett says as he heads out the door. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link freezes halfway through the door frame, turning back to grin at Rhett, “I love you too.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They both bring home a stockpile of food that afternoon so they don’t have to leave again until Monday. By the time night falls, Rhett’s scent alone is making Link hard and he struggles to calm down enough to fall asleep, but eventually he does with Rhett in his arms and the promise of tomorrow drawing close. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As he wakes, there’s already a stark difference between this time and all the other times he’s woken up on the first day of Rhett’s heat other than that first time. He is in bed with Rhett this time, and the other boy is moaning softly in his ear already, hardness pressed up against Link’s thigh. Link turns his head to kiss him, waking him slowly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Those green eyes flutter open, already full of arousal and Link grins. “How you feelin’?” he asks. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rhett decides not to answer, instead kissing down Link’s neck and rutting against his thigh more intentionally. Link’s dick is quickly swelling in kind, every breath in a reminder of how horny Rhett is right now. “Tell me what you want,” Link prompts again, fingers curling around his boyfriend’s hip. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Want you to fuck me, alpha,” Rhett husks, voice dangerously low and wanting. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, shit,” Link sighs, grabbing his hips more firmly and shifting Rhett on top of him. Both boys groan as their cocks press together through the fabric of their boxers and Rhett starts rutting down. Link immediately knows he isn’t going to last long, but that doesn’t matter too much now because Rhett is going to be this turned on for another two days. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He pulls Rhett’s lips to his own, kissing him hungrily and fucking his tongue in and out of his mouth, already drawing obscene moans from his partner. He pushes at Rhett’s waistband and the taller boy eagerly sits up and pulls them off without hesitation. He reaches for Link’s bottoms too and rids him of them. “Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Link says, dragging a hand down Rhett’s chest. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rhett scoots up so Link’s dick is nestled in his crack and the dark-haired boy gasps at the way it feels, already slick and hot. Arms around Rhett’s waist, he rolls them over and sits back between Rhett’s legs, lifting his calf to his shoulder. “Shit, Rhett,” he breathes as he looks down at his fluttering hole. Slowly, he inserts a finger, drawing a groan out of his boyfriend and a gasp out of himself. “Oh, fuck, you’re gonna feel incredible.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Moaning and biting his lip, Rhett nods, without the words to urge him to get on with it. Link rolls on a condom and then doesn’t make him wait any longer, wrapping his hands around the outside of Rhett’s thighs and pulling him toward himself. “Oh, <i>god<i>, Rhett,” Link moans as he pushes in, head falling back and mouth falling open in ecstasy.
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Please, Link, please, Link, please, please please,” Rhett chants as he pushes in, back arching and hips pressing back insistently as he bottoms out. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh, fuuuck,” Link moans as he starts to thrust, drinking in Rhett’s moans and whimpers. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Harder,” Rhett begs, “Please, go harder, Link.” Happily, Link does, snapping his hips and sliding easily in and out of Rhett’s ass, scooting him slowly up the bed. “Fuck, oh, <i>please<i>,” Rhett whines, reaching down to jerk himself at a feverish pace. Link steps up to match it, grunting and groaning as he gives Rhett what he wants, thrusting with all the power his body holds. His head falls to Rhett’s shoulder, panting moans into his skin. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Link Link Link!” Rhett shouts, pushing back when he can to get him deeper. He can feel himself swelling further, thrusts becoming more difficult. A little before he has to, Link stops pulling out, settling for grinding into his love and squeezing moans from his lungs. “Right there, right there!” Rhett moans, Link’s knot having swollen to press on his prostate. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Lifting his head, Link kisses and licks at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Rhett’s nails scrape down his shoulders, heels digging into his back, and Link bites down, Rhett’s scent immediately filling his nose almost like liquid. Rhett shouts unintelligibly and cums between them, moans dying in his throat as he relaxes from the orgasm. With a muffled gasp of, “Rhett!” Link cums too, body releasing tension as he collapses onto Rhett. He kisses gently at the bite mark on Rhett’s skin, melting into his arms as they wait for his knot to go down. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Was that good?” Link asks, sitting up to look Rhett in the eye. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Perfect. Long as you promise to do it again,” Rhett says with a grin, absolute love and adoration in his eyes.  </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Promise.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr!!! Harper44</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>